


Auld Lang Syne

by Plumetta



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: Little Rock and Tallahassee talk about his crazy idea for New Year's Eve.





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

Little Rock was cleaning her rifle. “Is it a long drive?”

Tallahassee “Where?”

“To Old Zine Lane.”

“Where the hell is Old Zine Lane?”

“That’s what I’d like to know. “Krista said you’re going to get yourself killed going to New York on Old Zine Lane.”

Tallahassee was confused for a minute and then he laughed. “Auld Lang Syne. I want to go to Times Square, on New Year’s Eve, have a drink at midnight and sing Auld Lang Syne. 

“Auld Lang Syne?”

“The New Year’s Eve song. You must have heard it.”

“Is it by Willie Nelson?”

He sighed. “No. It’s a really old song.”

“As old as you?”

“Nice. Listen Kid, I don’t have to put up with….

“Why do you want to go to New York? We only go to cities when we’re low on supplies.

“Yeah, but…”

“You said it’s not safe because cities were crowded which means more zombies.”

“I know….”

“So why do you want to go to Times Square? There isn’t going to be a ball drop.”

You don’t know that kid. I could climb the Empire State Building and drop a ball on some zombies. Get the Zombie kill of the week.”

Little Rock frowned. ‘Or be the Zombie meal of the week.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be dead. New York was crazy before Zombieland.

“It’s just one of those things people always say they’ll do once. New Year’s Eve at Times Square. Well, I might not have another New Year’s Eve.”

“Look, we can sing your old song right here in Elizabeth, West Virginia.

“Kid……”

“And if you want to drink, you can get Moonshine from Old Mitch.”

“Old Mitch, is a nice guy but I want champagne, not Moonshine.”

“Look….Tallahassee this is a nice place we’ve settled down in. There are almost thirty people in town. We all get a day off from guard duty. Why do you want to go off on a suicide mission?

“Kid, I’ll be fine.”

“No. we’ve been fine because we’ve been together….the four of us. Krista doesn’t want to go on this trip and that means Columbus won’t go and I can’t go if she says no….so you have no one to watch your back.

“Listen….”

“So, let’s have a party in town. We’ll drink and sing your song.”

“You’re too young to drink.”

“I’m not too young to kill zombies, but I’m too young to drink???

“All right, you can have a sip. I’ll have to go to New York some other time.”

“Really? You’ll stay.”

“This year anyway.”

Little Rock beamed. “Bet we can get a possum for dinner.”

“You’re thinking small Kid. Let’s get Venison for the party.


End file.
